Interrupted
by TheGrayson
Summary: Ten times that somebody interrupted Kurt and Blaine, and the one time they were left alone. Prompts accepted, R&R, T for minor language and Klaine.


**Okay guys, this one will have approximately eleven chapters. You know, because of the whole 10 +1 thing. And I'm so excited! T-41 minutes until Glee is on!**

**And if you want, I'll take prompts. Like, who will interrupt Klaine and how they'll do it and stuff. But if I get a lot of prompts, remember that I'll only be able to take ten-ish. Some will be from Klaine perspective, others will be from the interruptors' perspective—like this one. So get them in soon! I'll update this around every day, so look for new chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

To say that Finn had a bad day would be an understatement. The understatement of the century really, and no, he was not exaggerating.

It started off with Mr. Schuester giving him a C- on his Spanish essay because apparently "buenos nachos" wasn't an appropriate greeting to somebody older that you. Oh, and "I talked-o con el principalo" wasn't real Spanish, either.

And then the day had just progressively gotten worse. At lunch, Rachel had accidently spilled her potato gnocci (What was that? It sounded like some rare Italian gnome.) all over his pants and his physics homework, so he had to walk around in his gym shorts all day.

Only he had to borrow Puck's since his were still in the washing machine at home.

And then after school, Beiste had launched one of her spontaneous football-drill-suicide camps (of course she had picked today) and Finn had been pushed to his absolute limit, which included benching nearly 200 pounds and running wind sprints for a solid half-hour.

Then at glee, Schuester had mentioned that they'd be doing Lady Gaga for that week's assignment.

Again, Finn really didn't have a problem with her music and stuff, but Cheezus, hadn't they done her like, three times already and couldn't they pick something that wasn't punk or rock or pop and sing something quiet and calm and could he please just go home now?

And to top it all off, Rachel was mad at him because he had _politely_ suggested that they back off from glee for a few days and maybe give some of the younger members a chance in the spotlight. ("What? Finn, this is my senior year! And if I can't spend it on top at glee club, then I might as well drop out of school, give up on NYADA and just rely on my dads to support us for the rest of our soon-to-be married life! Our duets are private moments for us! Don't you enjoy spending time with me? Finn?")

So imagine his frustration when he walked home—yes, he walked the several miles it was from McKinley to his house, what of it?—and found Blaine's car parked in the driveway. Because Blaine Anderson was the oh-so-perfect prep school boyfriend who spent time with Kurt and enjoyed their private moments together.

Well, at least they weren't in the living room, he realized as he walked in and tossed his letterman jacket on the couch. He didn't think he could bear it if he had to watch Kurt and his boyfriend get all mushy and sappy right there in front of him.

And thank God that the Buckeyes were playing (and currently up by 13) because Finn would lose it if Ohio lost another game.

And just when he had settled in on the couch, a bowl of popcorn clutched possessively in his arms, just when he had started to get into the game, just when he had finally started to forget about what a crappy day he'd had… there was the giggling.

Well, that was weird. It was a high-pitched giggle, and even though it really had no gender, it could have been a girl's giggle. It certainly wasn't coming from the TV, and he certainly hadn't made that noise. Burt and Carole weren't home, so it wasn't his mom who had laughed.

Maybe Rachel had changed his ringtone to her laughter? No, he would have noticed earlier. Plus, the noise had come from the kitchen, so the only probable answer was that the refrigerator was talking.

Oh, god, Finn was crazy. He had probably imagined it. Life was stressful, after all.

But then the giggle happened again, and now it had grown a voice.

"Blaine, Blaine, stop it!"

Kurt. The stupid, silly little giggle was Kurt's, along with the breathless voice and the happy, lilting tone that made Finn feel physically ill because life was _depressing,_ dammit, and nobody should be allowed to be that happy.

"Mmm, Kurt," Blaine murmured, and Finn could hear sloppy noises that he hoped were just Kurt and Blaine washing their hands or something, because he honestly didn't know what to do if he found them making out or…or worse in their kitchen, because that was where they _ate_ and cooked and stuff.

"Oh, Blaine, I love you," Kurt breathed back, and even though the Buckeyes were still playing on the TV, Finn could clearly hear every single hushed word of their conversation and it was making him sick. Really, he might vomit into his popcorn.

"I love you more," Blaine said, and then the obscene noises were back, and then Kurt moaned—

—and that was it. Finn could not take it anymore.

He flung his bowl of popcorn onto the floor—he suspected he's have to pick it up later, but he was too stressed and tired and mad to care—and stormed into the doorway of the kitchen… only to find that, as he had expected, Kurt and Blaine were passionately making out. And it was disgusting.

No, not because they were gay—he honestly didn't care about that anymore. Not for a long time. No, it was gross because Kurt was his _brother_ and he considered Blaine a _friend_ and he did not need to see them in a position like that—oh, whoa, Kurt was flexible. He had to be, seeing as he was currently doing a Matrix-style backbend onto the table, one of Blaine's hands holding Kurt's arms above his hand, the other hand roaming what Finn dearly hoped was the tabletop and not Kurt's stomach.

"Oh my god, guys, CUT IT OUT!" Finn exploded, his pent up stress and anger finally bursting from him like the frickin' Niagara Falls.

"Finn!" Kurt squealed breathlessly, pushing Blaine off of him and straightening his shirt in an effort to seem like they hadn't just been one step away from attempting to make gaybies _right there on the table where Finn ate breakfast every morning._

Blaine, now a good two feet away from Kurt, blushed profusely, and Finn was glad that the junior at least had enough sense to look a bit chagrined, because this was Finn's house and he liked to think that he had some semblance of authority here.

Blaine tried to flatten his hair, and then, seeing that nothing would tame his curls, reached over and patted down Kurt's, averting his eyes.

"I did not need to see that!" Finn accused, pointing his finger at Kurt, then swinging it over to Blaine, and then finally giving up and pointing at Kurt and Blaine with both his hands. "We eat in here, you know!"

"Finn, it's none of your business what I do with my boyfriend!" Kurt protested shrilly, his cheeks darkening even as he argued. Blaine tried to look innocent, but Finn caught on.

"And you," Finn yelled, staring down at Blaine, glad that he was so tall because he had over half a foot on the shorter guy. "You do not need to be… be ravishing my little brother in the house! What if Burt walked in! What if I was some random homophobic burglar or Sue Sylvester or somebody? Huh? Then what?"

"Finn," Blaine tried, but Finn quickly cut him off, shaking his head.

"I will give you two to the count of 5," he said, glaring murderously at both Kurt and Blaine. "Blaine, you will leave this house, and Kurt, you will go to your room because I have had a really shitty day and I will burn all your vintage Vogue covers if you even _try_ to bother me for the rest of the evening, got it?"

"Finn!" Kurt exclaimed, shocked. "You can't just say that to me and—"

"One," Finn started, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Kurt and Blaine took off, Blaine grabbing his jacket from where it had been discarded on the staircase before sprinting out the door.

Finn glared at nothing in particular and went back to his game, a tiny part of his mind noting that the Buckeyes were now up by 20.

The slam of Kurt's bedroom door was the first welcome noise all evening. Finally, Finn thought, sinking into the couch and trying to focus on the game, he could relax.

**Well, okay, that turned out completely different than what I had hoped. Oh well, I guess my subconscious was just in the mood for angry!Finn. The other moments will be awkward, funny, and all other sorts of genres, too, though, so don't be worried. Send me some ideas!**

**Please review~!**

**-TG**


End file.
